This invention relates to a new stitch that is formed along and covers the edge of an upper ply that is joined to a second underlying ply. The invention also relates to a method of forming the new stitch, The new stitch is useful in many applications including a pocket facing application.
This invention has particular application in the pocket facing operation on bluejeans. In this operation an upper layer or ply of denim is stitched, along a raw edge of the denim, to a pocket fabric ply.
In the prior art, the pocket facing operation is performed by applying a facing stitch that has two parallel rows of standard Type 401 stitches with a top cover thread interlaced between the two rows of Type 401 stitches. In this prior art pocket facing operation, the stitch extends straight for a short distance, then follows a radius for about 90.degree., and then extends straight for another short distance. The prior art facing stitch is started with the right needle just to the right of the raw edge of the upper ply of material. As the stitch is formed around the radius the upper ply tends to twist to the right side, thereby sometimes leaving its raw edge uncovered by the facing stitch. As the garment is worn and washed the uncovered raw edge frays and becomes unsightly. In addition, the covered raw edge, located between the two lines of Type 401 stitches, can also fray up to the line of stitches formed by the left needle after the garment is worn and washed. When this occurs the integrity of the stitch is challenged.